thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vox Schutz
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance With waist-length hair of a dusty dark plum-blue color and enchanting quicksilver-hued eyes, it's incredibly easy to assume that Vox is a very flat-chested, very young-looking girl. Of course, due to this many people automatically assume that Vox is incredibly weak and is a new mage, not the S-class diva that they truly are. Changes Very recently, however, Vox has decided to change his signature, girl-like look. With his locks chopped off and cut incredibly short and his clothing changed to be more appropriate for a boy (even if he is 20), he now looks as his gender is... though usually he'll switch out the boy clothing for his usual, comfortable sundresses and still wear flowers in his hair. After all, humans are creatures of habit and value familiarity... and Vox isn't quite used to not ''dresses and robes. Personality If one were to give a few words to describe Vox's personality, they would probably say 'Friendly', 'Blssfully optimistic', and/or 'Child-like innocence'. To sum up Vox's general disposition in two words, most would probably say 'overly kind'. Usually, Vox is eager to help others before himself, preferring to ignore his own pains and problems to help his guildmates and his nakama. Of course, he also becomes incredibly uncomfortable with certain situations and may turn down requests of help from others if he doesn't truly trust a person doing something in specific. 'Jewels & Possessions' '''Jewels' *Total Earned: 17,850,300 *Total Spent: 650,300 *Total Left: 17,200,000 'Possessions' *Amber-encased leaf strung on a leather strap (jewelry) *Potted Hibiscus plant *Potted Gardenia bush *Potted Rose bush (Gifted from Felix) *Leaf-shaped emerald ring (Gifted from Elroy) 'Abilities & Spells' 'Earth Magic' *'Diver' - The user digs a hole and tunnels underground to navigate beneath the surface. *'Gaea's Wrath' - Similar to Iron Rock Fist but uncontrollable once it is in motion, the user funnels a pillar of solid earth and commands it toward an exact location. Several can be sent at once to a target location or multiple locations near a central point. *'Gaea's Bulwark' - A thin but very strong sheet of rock juts forth from the ground at target location. *'Gaea's Loving Embrace' - The earth shapes and bends to make a hill-like structure for the user and their allies, the roof of the cavern sturdy enough to walk over and spacious enough to sleep under comfortably. Ideally fits two average-sized people spaciously. 'Plant Magic' *'Flytrap' - The user summons a large, green flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, which attacks the target by closing its petals on them and sending them flying away with brute force. *'Dark Kiss' - A bush of purple-black roses with razor-sharp thorns sprouts forth from the ground, giving off a very strong, sweet smell. Anyone near these bushes and breathing in their aroma will fall into an entranced state where time slows down and the first person they see will become their obsession, causing them to slowly move towards the target. The spell loses effect as they move away from the bushes and breathe fresher air. (Restricted Public Use, Imported Seeds) *'Amber Trap' - A bulbous plant shoots from the ground, towering high above the field. When triggered by an outside force, the user, or after a minute of undisrupted growth, the large bulb bursts, sending sticky sap all across the battlefield. This sap slows affected targets and thickens over time, eventually becoming as hard as stone. *'Pitcher of Rejuvenation' - A large pitcher plant sprouts from the ground, filled with a restorative juice that helps minor injuries, rejuvenates magical energy, and breaks up tree sap upon application. Surprisingly, it tastes much like honeyed white tea. (This is a counter-plant to the Amber Plant.) *'Alligator Vines' - Several incredibly tough vines rip out of a nearby plant, tangling around the ankles of the target. Moderately large razor-sharp barbs adorn the majority of the surface of the vines, causing the inflicted target to be rooted into place with pain and incredible holding power. (If you are looking for a visual, see: bear traps). *'Soothing Nectar' - A large flowering plant sprouts from the ground (normally a lily of some sort). Seemingly quite useless, the nectar collected on the pistil of the flower has intense regenerative properties, and enough spread onto a wound will help accelerate healing time and soothe it. For instance, if enough is applied to a deep laceration, it will seal the wound and begin the healing process within a minute or less. 'Green Magic' *'Wild's Child (Passive)' - While traveling or spending time in lush wilderness, the user's regeneration of magic and natural healing are increased. If the user meditates or rests while there, their natural healing is dramatically increased. *'Presence of the Wild (Passive)' - When near plants and green organisms, the user accelerates their growing and enhances their overall health. *'Gift of Nature (Active)' - When focusing on a certain plant, the user can rapidly accelerate the growth of the plant or tree of their choosing. 'Animal Soul ' *'Partial Take-Over: Fox' - The user partially takes on the form of a green fox, gaining fox paws, legs, a very bushy white-tipped tail, and fox ears. A green bikini bottom and a tube top complete the take-over form. * Partial Take-Over: Bear - The user partially takes on the form of a yellow bear, gaining bear paws, bear ears, a stubby little yellow tail, and, optionally, yellow bear feet. Attire is similar to that of the partial fox take-over, though yellow in colour. *'Full-Body Take-Over: Fox' - The user takes on the form of a green fox. Dexterity and agility are increased, and running speed is especially boosted. *'Full-Body Take-Over: Bear' - The user takes on the form of a yellow bear. Strength, stamina, and defense increase dramatically in exchange for speed and dexterity. 'Backstory' Slim and with very clear, pale skin, he looks as though he were more accustomed to a royal household life than that of a commoner's. However, looks can be incredibly decieving, and anyone that would assume that would be incredibly wrong. 'Before the Guild' Vox was born to an unknown couple of unknown origin, left in the orphanage of a dusty village in the middle of Desierto. When it was discovered that the plant mage could promote the growth of plants with just their presence, the baby was sent under the care of a very old mage living in the city - a woman who knew earth magic. It was in that dusty old house that Vox was taught how to mold and shape the dry, hard earth of the desert beneath their feet to help the village. They took care of young Vox until he was eight, when tradgety struck and a terrible accident forced him to leave and never return. Fleeing the village, he made his way as far west as possible, once told that very powerful mages would centralize in a certain kingdom called Fiore. Not quite knowing that an ocean would also be one of their obstacles but having absolutely no other place to go, Vox trekked through the sandy desert, digging underground for water or springing up plants from the few seeds he'd managed to take with him on his journey. Just when he'd reached the stretches of their magic and couldn't quite regenerate it on just time alone, he finally reached an expanse of trees and, when reaching one, collapsed next to it. When he finally awoke, he found himself in an earthen hillside burrow, brought in by a woman living in the forest nearby. It turns out that they were also a mage, though they preferred their time alone and away from other people (for their own reasons, of course) and happened upon Vox while working on halting the desert from consuming the forest line. Over the course of two years, Vox rapidly began to hone his own abilities under the tutelage of this very kind lady, though eventually their hovel was happened upon by another mage passing through the area. Seeing Vox and knowing he was to be a powerful mage at some point by witnessing what he could do, they extended the offer to take him back to their guild so that he could help others that needed it. Being extremely curious about this he couldn't help but want to go, and upon hearing the name of the mage's guild and seeing their Fairy Mark, his caretaker couldn't help but give Vox her blessing and send him off with the Fairy Tail guildmate. 'Joining Fairy Tail' Once arrived to the Fairy Tail Guild Building, he and the mage were greeted by several other guild members and sent to meet with Makarov, who allowed him to stay and join. Most of the time, they were mistaken for a girl because of their soft pale skin, feminine features, and waist-length hair - and while he did manage to correct some people through his stuttering, it wasn't often. Of course, one of the only ones to know immediately was a mage named Elroy Becker, a Beast Soul mage boy two years older than him with an excellent sense of smell. The two became good friends and constantly went on jobs together, quickly realizing that their magic (and personalities) complimented one another quite well. While Elroy was an offensive attacker with a toned, physical fighting body, Vox was the combat-shy defensive support that helped him through his injuries. 'Dreadful Mistakes' After several years of working together and climbing to the respectable A-rank, one of Elroy's more trouble-making friends had managed to sneak an S-class job off of the second story of the guild house. Immediately excited about getting it, Elroy convinced a very reluctant Vox to join him on the mission before the both set off - only to find out that S-class was farther above their skill level than they had anticipated. What had started out as a simple bounty turned out to be a 200-man army against their measy two mages. Finding themselves surrounded by enemies, Elroy promised Vox he would meet him out of the area and, afterwards, sacrificed himself to buy time for Vox to escape. Trying to make his way away from Elroy, he soon afterward made contact with the S-class sent from the guild and returned back with them for proper reprimands. Stricken with grief, Vox fell into a very depressed state for several months afterward, staying in his own little room in the guild house and refusing to really come out and do much but occasonally eat. After being pep-talked by a few of the other mages that pitted no real blame on him for the incident, he began training and working at becoming stronger - to prevent what happened to Elroy from happening to any of his other nakama. 'Present Day' Since their teaming with Elroy, Vox has had little to no interest in teaming up with other mages. While he would readily help and lay down his life for another guildmate's, he does not want to burden others with protecting him. He will generally speak of joining another person or a team for missions if he takes a particular liking to them but never carry out his words - still a bit in fear that he won't be useful enough to save those he finds most dear to him. 'Relationships' 'Previous Romantic Relationship(s):' NONE 'Current Romantic Relationship(s):' Isaac Reed 'Friendships:' Deceased Elroy Becker - A-Class Beast Soul mage EVERYONE Category:S-Class